I Am Legend
by sankontesu
Summary: Two short drabbles, the first as if Inuyasha were in the I Am Legend universe, and then the second as if it were Miroku. [One-Shots]
1. Inuyasha

**A/N:** This is as if Inuyasha were Robert Neville. I kinda felt like doing it with both Inuyasha and Miroku, so the next portion is the alternate universe as if Miroku was Robert Neville from I Am Legend. These are both created to be "one-shots" unless anyone would like to read more, then I might write up more one-shots, but I doubt I'll ever take it up as a full length AU story for either character plot lines. Just cause I'm knees deep in my Feudal World already haha. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Inuyasha**

* * *

It was day _649_ , but I guess you couldn't really tell the difference between day 103 and now, so I don't really even know why I still kept fucking _count._

After the virus took over my little section of the globe, it was pretty much dog-eat-dog, and every man was out for themselves. There were no children left, no lasting relationships, nothing that could keep a man human anymore. Some days you could barely distinguish the infected from the non-infected, simply because everybody was willing to eat you for whatever reason they wanted.

"Mariah," I pulled down the calendar in front of me and tapped at today's date marked by a red circle over it, "Guess who's birthday it is today?"

Her tail wagged and she gave me an excited expression, her ears perking up towards the ceiling in anticipation. She was concentrated on the piece of dried sausage in my free hand and I smirked.

"Oh, it's not _your_ birthday," I knelt down in front of her, her honey brown eyes never leaving the piece of meat snagged between my fingers, "It's _my_ birthday. This is _mine_." A low whine bubbled deep in her throat and she pawed at the ground when I made an exaggerated show of biting the tip of the sausage and closing my eyes in ecstasy, "Oh, that's _good._ "

She barked her complaint followed by another pathetic whine, her ears drawing back sadly. I reached towards the downy spot between her ears and rubbed, "You're a brat."

Maybe I was going soft. I lifted the piece of pork into her mouth and she gobbled it down like it was her last meal. As if I don't feed her three times a day.

 _Brat. Brat. Brat._

"Okay, are you ready?" She barked again, "Did you use the bathroom? Do I have to take you out again? We're not stopping for any breaks this time."

She licked her black muzzle and stood up on all fours, waiting for my cue.

I glanced at myself in the hallway mirror, lingering on the scars across my chest and then pulled a black shirt over my head as I marched over to the front door, dutifully ignoring the pictures hanging in their original frames on the wall. I played with the idea of taking them down again. Maybe tonight. I said that yesterday and all the days before that, but maybe I'll actually do it tonight.

I undid the lock on the shutters, the bolt falling with a heavy clang to the ground. A reminder of the lifestyle I was leading. The glass stained door that was hidden behind it, mocked of a life before all of this. My hand hesitated on the knob, as it always tends to. I cracked it open, letting the ray of raw sunshine light up half my face. Mariah bowed her head down, waiting for further instruction and I flashed her a wan smile.

It was April 1st, 2025.

My name is Inuyasha Takashi and I'm possibly the last man on earth after a savage viral infection took hold of 95% of the population. The 5% that were left, the 5% that were _immune_ , became fodder for the ones that weren't.

I live alone in the heart of what used to be known as Tokyo.

It was day _649._

 _And today was my birthday._

* * *

A/N: Next up, we have Miroku. Review if you're feeling up to it :)


	2. Miroku

**A/N:** This is the Miroku version. I don't plan on really going any further with any of these, but if anybody would like to read more I might keep writing, just let me know! I have so many projects and I just have a bad habit of writing whatever is on my mind, I'm so sorry _ Back to drafting the next chapter of Feudal World haha.

* * *

 **Miroku**

* * *

 _Don't ask me what day it is._

I stopped keeping track somewhere around December when I just decided to stay inside for an unknown amount of time, funding my nourishment through canned kidney beans and a lifetime supply of Monster.

But if I had to guess, I'd say we were somewhere in the middle of Spring. When I pass through the outskirts of the city in search of some new water source, _for whenever my current one runs out_ , I can see glimpses of the cherry blossoms opening up again.

I like to pretend they're not there though, anything remotely pink gives me strong acid reflux, and I'm starting to run out of the over counter meds I use for it, that I confiscated- _leaving behind a good amount of IOU's, don't you worry_ \- from all the drug stores left in this desolate, deserted city.

I actually ran out of the sleeping pills a while ago.

So I've been downing large doses of diphenhydramine alongside my usual prescription of a bottle of vodka, saltine crackers, and self-depreciation. I'm normally passed out before I remember to eat the crackers.

And then I see them again.

I hear their voices.

The little girls with their sticky fingers, reaching out for me, their forks clattering to the wooden floor boards.

Their mother standing behind them with a knowing grin on her face; _her gorgeous, flawless, face._

 _"Miroku," She'd say, "-look, now you've got them all riled up."  
_

 _The smell of blueberry pancakes in the morning._

The feel of the air conditioner as it sits comfortably on my naked arms.

It's real.

 _It's all so real._

And then I'm awake in a pool of my own vomit and the next unknown day, on an unmarked calendar of my new life starts its cycle again. Everything is as it was the day before; everything is as it will remain _forever_ , until one of my attempts to kill myself actually succeeds.

 _Or worse…_

I've propped myself up on the window, my back to the corner of the wall. I think about going to the outskirts of the city again to map out some more river banks, but I'm not feeling it. I decide to ditch the idea as I run my palm against my greasy mop of hair, sliding it down my stubble of beard. I guess I should shave instead.

It's a gray day today, the Sun's hiding somewhere behind a cluster of angry storm clouds. They might be angry but probably not as frustrated as I am. I hate being alive. I fully intended to be dead by now, but something keeps holding me back, and I'm slowly beginning to accept that maybe its fear.

 _But what could I possibly be afraid of?_

A flash of white races across the empty street beyond the window, and my heart drops down my leg and rolls between my toes, stopping for a full five seconds until I catch my breath again.

It was fur. And it was attached to four long legs.

 _A dog!_

A dog?! _Here?!_ In the city? How was it not dead by now? How had none of the creatures consumed it yet? _Infected_ it yet? How was it still _alive?!_

I forget that I'm still drunk as I fumble with the door's lock, and tumble down the porch steps in my haste to see the animal with my own two eyes, without the window as our barrier.

I land in a pile of warm dried up mud and my head feels unbearably heavy but I lift it anyway, willing to hack off my right hand, if it only meant that this animal was still in front of me and still alive.

And it was.

I held its gaze for what felt like half a day, but would could have only been a few seconds before it bared it's fangs- _pink, healthy uninfected gums,_ underneath his curled up black lips-and growled at me in a low savage tone.

I struggle to find my voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

It sounds foreign to my own ears, like a stranger that's asked you for directions on the subway.

It must have been abnormal to the dog too, because it immediately stopped growling, its ears tight against its white head. Golden eyes staring straight into my own.

It knew of human companionship, _I just know it_.

I lift a knee to balance myself up on my two feet, but before I could even get one solid foot on the ground- _It's gone._

* * *

A/N: This is how it happens in the book, compared to the movie! Did you like this one more than the Inuyasha one? :O This one made me a little sadder just because I know who those two little girls are and his wife. Review if you're feeling up to it ;)


End file.
